Currently available high-end commercial satellite receivers employing 8×1 radio frequency (RF) switches typically are configured to tune to only one satellite transponder between 950 MHz and 2150 MHz at a time. As such, the satellite receivers cannot change seamlessly from one transponder to another, as may be demanded by customers.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a radio frequency switch for use in satellite receivers that enables seamless change from one transponder to another.